


Peace

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sam's Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Peace

For the first time in months, Sam sleeps through the night. He wakes to dawn streaming in through the window.

He still glances to the other bed automatically. He tries to figure out why today feels different than the last four months, but he can’t.

But he feels like something’s coming.

The last week he’s saved five people. He hasn’t felt this alive in over a year. He feels like he should thank someone.

He reaches to the nightstand and pulls on Dean’s amulet. It’s time he wore it.

He holds it in his fingertips as he begins to pray.

 


End file.
